Vehicle registration plates of the Republic of Guy
'Vehicle registration plates of the Republic of Guy '(commonly referred in the RG as license plates) are issued using a two-digit region code, followed by a purely random chosen combination of five base-36 characters, with a hyphen between the third and the fourth one, in a format of 99-XXX-XX. History 1908-1954 The first vehicle registration system was introduced in the Republic of Guy in 1908. It had a uniformed style with backgrounds differentiating the type of vehicle. The format used was XX-YYYYY: XX is the two-digit year code and YYYYY is the five-digit serial number. 1954-1970 After many vehicles started to be noticed in streets of many cities across the RG, a new license plate was introduced. The format was a district one-letter code followed by up to seven digits, depending on capacity of cars (XYY-YY, XYYY-YY, XYYY-YYY or XYYY-YYYY). As this system proved to be very popular, it is now being reissued as optional license plates for Guyish oldtimers since 2017, and if the original license plates are kept in a good enough condition while they were not valid, they need not be replaced with refurbished ones. The refurbished ones retain the dimensions and font, but add security elements such as the QR code and all elements seen on current Guyish license plates. 1970-2018 One of the first tasks after independence was to create a new license plate system which would allow at least four billion different combinations. It relied on the format XX-XXX-XX where X was any character from 0 to 9 and A to Z, separated in some way by a two-digit geographical code which ran from 5 to 45 for the RG. The system has had three separate appearances: *From 1970 to the mid-1980s, black letters on a white background with the region code on the right side, stacked. *From mid-1980s to 1993, the region code, either rotated 45° to the left or stacked, was seen on a blue thin strip, with the remainder being black on white, with the vertical Guyish flag following after that. *From 1993 to 2018, a "euroband" was introduced on the left side, incorporating the EU strip and the country code "RG", followed by the black on white license plate number, and on the right side a blue band in the same dimensions as the left one, with the white region code number stacked. 2018-present 2018-2019 The current system was introduced on January 4, 2018, when all license plate numbers were replaced between 11:45pm and 5:30am in all Guyish cities. The system was decided in 2014 and incorporates the region code followed by five base-36 digits. 2019-present After the plates were found to contain a design flaw, the appearance changed in November 2018 and was incorporated into plates on January 4, 2019. The transition period lasts until March 31. Overview The plate consists of a left-side "euroband" with the twelve stars of the European Union with the ISO 3166-alpha2 two-letter code of the country (RG) below the 12-star ring, and next to it, the registration code written in black on a white background. The color of the code and the background of the field depends on plate type, however, in most cases, this system of registering is universal per specified registration area (example: plates 14-R82-21 and 37-R82-21 aren't the same). The register code consists of a region code from 10 to 89 and a five-character long, purely random combination made from both letters and numerals in an undefined order, by the principle of using the base-36 numbering system. However, the letter W is omitted in the plate due to its width, however, there were initiatives to incorporate the letter into the plate system by using the letter M just rotated 180 degrees. The estimated number of regular possible registrations in total is 4,201,750,000. In early January 2019, the look of the license plates was changed in order to incorporate the stylized flower (the Guyish emblem) into the plate, allow the letter W and incorporate two-letter region codes below the "flower". The system was unchanged. Plate codes The two-digit plate code is consisted of two parts. The first part, the first digit, marks one of the eight regions in the RG: #Forehouse #Rouz #Aran #Guy City #Northeast RG #Lakemount #Larkfiller #Athenia The second digit indicates the part of the region. *1: northwest *2: north *3: northeast *4: west *5: center (not downtown) *6: east *7: southwest *8: south *9: southeast *0: downtown There are, however, exceptions to this rule: *Vanity plate two-number codes start with 9 and end with the first plate number code shown above. *If the code is 99 it is then used on a vehicle which was reregistered only in case when all original registration data was destroyed. Special license plates The country has numerous special license plates. Except noted, the euroband in these cases isn't affected: *Electric cars have black characters on a yellow background, and follow the same registering format as private vehicles' ones. *Taxis, due to their green color, have white characters on a green background, and replace the last two characters with TX, while the left and middle part remains unchanged. These are the only vehicles whose middle part can contain four digits. *Police vehicles have two variants, with both following the same registering format as private vehicles' ones: **regular police cars have white characters on a blue background, **vehicles of special police forces have blue characters on a black background. (until 2019) *Firefighers' vehicles have white characters on an orange background, and follow the same registering format as private vehicles' ones. *Abnormal vehicles have white characters on a red background, and follow the same registering format as private vehicles' ones. *Vehicles owned by citizens that work for government offices have blue characters on a white background, and follow the same registering format as private vehicles' ones. *Military vehicles have red characters on a white background, and follow the same registering format as private vehicles' ones, except the left part is replaced by either M1, M2, ... until M8. *Dealer plates, which must be attached even to cars that are on sale, have a unique format: the region code followed by a three-letter abbreviation of the car's manufacturer and then a two- to three-digit number. These have green characters on a white background. *Temporary plates have black characters on a yellow background and follow a very specific format: region code, followed by a serial four-digit number, and then on two rows the three-letter month abbreviation, a letter marking the day, and then the two-digit year. *Vehicles owned by high-ranked government officials for each region have the format 0-XX-YY where XX is the region code and YY is the serial number. *Diplomatic license plates follow a special format: three-digit country code, followed by a letter (A, M, P or E) and then four serial numbers.